Bucillamine is being used as an anti-rheumatic drug in Japan and South Korea and is being evaluated as possible treatments for gout, cystinuria, Wilson's disease and Rett syndrome in North America (Revive Therapeutics). However, bucillamine possesses reactive thiol groups similar to D-penicillamine and tiopronin and shares similar side effects such as nausea, emesis, diarrhea, pharyngitis, oral ulcers, rash, aryngeal edema, dyspnea, respiratory distress, fever, proteinuria, nephrotic syndrome, hematuria, bronchiolitis, and hemoptysis.
